


Fly Away

by chaerii



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaerii/pseuds/chaerii
Summary: Renjun has to make a decision that will determine his career. Will he go or will he stay?





	Fly Away

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Renjun has his own dreams to fulfill and he is torn whether to go or choose his heart  
> 2\. this is FICTION! It’s not the reality of what’s happening with them and just a representation of my imagination.
> 
> Song Inspiration: Fly Away - Jojo (Highly recommend!)

 

 

_Sometimes it’s the smallest decisions that changes our life forever —Unknown_

 

 

Is it hard to make a decision where it’s contrasting with the situation? How will you handle weight of your actions when you’ve already made your decision? How to balance the mind and heart in making the biggest step of your life?

 

“As you all know, NCT China will debut this summer.” One of the managers says as he faces Renjun, who’s sitting quietly in front of his desk. “Chenle already left for China to prepare for thr music video. You’re going to leave Korea tomorrow or until they change it. The schedule is up to the management.”

 

Renjun doesn’t know what to say but just nods his head to absorb the information. He knows that he’s going to be busy with his own commitments to his upcoming unit but he’s not prepared that it’s going to be early. How is he going to tell Mark, who’s going home in any minute? He knows that his boyfriend will not take it lightly. He knows that he will be hurt. Renjun wonders how is he going to say it without hurting him?

 

He stands up and bows to the manager to go back to the practice room. His mind is completely clouded and he cannot think straight.

 

When he arrives at the practice room, he goes to Jaemin. The other boy looks at him in worry because his face can’t be determined. “What’s the problem?”

 

“I’m leaving tomorrow.”

 

“WHAT?!” Jeno exclaims, moving closer to the two. His ear really knows how to listen to important details. “How come you’re going early?”

 

Renjun sighs and looks at his fingers, “They must’ve been wanting to finish to shoot the concept for NCT China” He sratches his skin even though it’s not itchy at all. “My problem is how to say this to Mark? They’re gonna be here any minute and I don’t want to stress him out because—“

 

“Yo wassup dreamies!” Mark and Haechan enter the room and Renjun feels cold. The leader goes to him and gives him a tight hug, “I missed you.”

 

Renjun looks at his two friends and they look worried as well. He decides to smile it off and faces his boyfriend, “Welcome back...” His voice comes out like a whisper.

 

Haechan goes to Jisung and strangles him, “Where is Lele?” He scans the place and sees that the dolphin boy is missing.

 

“Chenle left two days ago.” Jisung gets out of his hold. “He’s already in China.”

 

“That early?!” Haechan gasps, shaking the poor maknae. “Don’t worry, hyung will sleep in the dreamies dorm tonight to keep you warm.”

 

“No thanks.”

 

Mark looks at Renjun, combing his hair. “I’ll also sleep at your room.” He caresses his cheek and he frowns when it looks pale. “You’re not taking care of yourself while I’m gone? Don’t worry, I’m going to give you my love as long as I’m here and that’s going to be a long time so you better not get tired of me.”

 

The younger smiles, a little forced. “I like that.”

 

Jeno and Jaemin hopes that their leader will take the news smoothly because they know that it’s going to be hard for Renjun to leave.

 

 

When they got back to the dorm, Renjun quietly packs some of his clothes while his two friends distracted Mark. It’s kinda successful because they lured their leader with food. It’s almost nighttime and the couple settles inside the warm blanket, Mark hugging his petite prince closer to his body—he missed his small figure during those times in L.A. and his pillow didn’t give him the comfort he needed.

 

Renjun looks up to his leader and starts to talk quietly, “W-what if I’m going to China soon? How are you going to take it?”

 

Mark hums and brushes his hair, “How  _soon_  is your soon? It depends, actually. I just got back and I want to still be with you for as long as I can.”

 

“W-what if I’m leaving tomorrow?”

 

“Tomorrow? It’s impossible, right? Renjun—“

 

Their conversation got cut off when Jisung opens the door after knocking twice, “I’m sorry if I’m gonna disturb you but manager hyung is asking if you already packed your things for your early flight tomorrow?”

 

Mark stands up, while looking at Renjun with tired eyes, “You’re really leaving tomorrow? Tomorrow and I only knew it now?” He goes out to leave the youngers room and Jisung gives Renjun his apologetic look.

 

The younger follows quickly and tries to explain, “the management decides for my flight, Mark! I can’t do anything about it!”

 

“I know! I know that it’s already been decided but to know that you’re leaving me and I just got back craving for your presence?” Mark reasons out, his voice kinda got louder that the others have gotten out from their rooms.

 

Renjun moves closer to Mark, just enough to give him his space. “I’m sorry that I didn’t inform you. It’s so sudden and I don’t want to make you more stressed. I—“

 

“You’re making me more stressed right now, Renjun!” Mark justifies and looks at the younger with hurt, “I have been with you this whole day and you didn’t bother to say anything? Dreams are more important to you now? Are you eager to debut in your new unit? What about me?”

 

“Mark! That’s too much!” Donghyuck goes to his side, calming him down while Jaemin and Jeno are with the trembling Renjun, who’s already crying.

 

“I care about you. I care too much that I’m thinking of rescheduling my flight with my own money. I consider your feelings, Mark. I don’t want to slap the news on your face when you just arrived and wants to be with me.” Renjun explains in between his sobs, “So don’t accuse me of just thinking about myself when I think about your feelings before mine.”

 

Jaemin hugs his shaking body. Jeno tries to wipe his tears.

 

“You don’t care for me enough.” Mark pushes Donghyuck lightly and takes his phone. “I’m heading over to the hyungs. Don’t wait for me to comeback and go to China as early as you want.”

 

When their leader shuts the door, Renjun’s strength drains out. He loses balance that they have to support his small body.

 

“I’m sorry hyung...” Jisung mumbles softly while hugging Renjun. The older smiles and pats his head, “It’s not your fault, Jisung-ah. It’s bound to happen.”

 

“What’s your plan, soulmate?” Donghyuck caresses his face, drying some tear stains on his cheeks. 

 

“I’m going. If he wants me to go as early as possible, I’ll do it.” Renjun tries to stand up and goes back to his room.

“Rest now, guys. I’ll finish packing the rest of my things. I have an early flight tomorrow.”

 

When Renjun is out of the living room, Jaemin grits his teeth in anger. “Mark has gone overboard with his words! How dare he say that to Renjun when it is him who comes and goes out the country leaving his boyfriend waiting for him?” 

 

Donghyuck clenches his fist, slamming it on the couch. “That jerk really went off? I’m gonna beat his ass!” He looks at Renjun’s room. “He’s been holding back and only care for others. It’s time he goes away and focus on himself.”

 

The rest of the dreamies didn’t sleep as they listen to Renjun’s cries the whole night. The door of his room opens and the pure boy steps out with bags on his hands. 

 

“You need help?”

 

Renjun shakes his head, “I know all of you didn’t get to sleep last night. Rest well for today, okay? I’ll be going.”

 

“I’ll try convincing Mark to see you before you leave.”

 

Renjun doesn’t say anything and goes out to meet the manager. The members are watching him from the window as the car that leads him to his dreams drive away.

 

 

 

“Mark, why are you here?” 

 

Taeyong asks the younger, who’s pretending to sleep on the couch. “You told me that you’re gonna spend time with Renjun so how come you’re here?”

 

Mark sighs in annoyance, “Renjun is leaving me for China.” He shuts his eyes tightly, not wanting to see his face even in his mind. 

 

“Ahhh, so he’s leaving because of the new unit.” Taeyong sits down on the armrest, “But why are you being like that? Aren’t you gonna support him like how he’s been doing for you?”

 

Mark opens his eyes and sits upright, “I know. I’ve said hurtful words to him and my feelings got in the way.” He looks at his hyung, “I told him that he only cares for his dream for not informing me he’s gonna leave sooner.”

 

“You’re selfish, Mark.” Taeyong looks at him with serious eyes, “Renjun has been supporting you whenever we leave the country to promote our unit. He’s patiently waiting for you and he didn’t even complain. How come you’re not giving him the support he deserves?”

 

“Ugh, I messed up hyung!” 

 

Taeyong pats his back, waking him up. “I’ll try to ask for the other manager about his flight details, better get ready. I don’t tolerate this attitude and you know that Ten will scold you if he knew about this.”

 

 

 

Renjun looks at his ticket, still contemplating if he did the right thing. He laughs by himself, of course he must do it even if it breaks his heart—he’s binded with a contract that will always determine his life and he also wants this. It is his dream to be an idol and if being in another unit will help him to grow more as an artist, then he must take it wholeheartedly, right?

 

It feels heavy to know that he’s going to leave Mark with an unsettling feeling. He hopes that his boyfriend sees his passion as well—and will support him in his endeavors like he did to him for the past years. He doesn’t want to force him and say goodbye; all he ever wants him to do is give him his blessing to leave comfortably.

 

He looks around and people are rushing to get inside the gates; there are some who are just in time to be at the check-in counter. Renjun chuckles softly that they’re all rushing to get their flights while he’s still hoping to have more time and wait—even if he knows that he will not come. 

 

 

_Flight 323 going to Beijing, please proceed to gate 23. Thank you._

 

“Renjun, it’s time.” He says to himself and looks up to his manager who’s waiting for him to go. He gets his personal bag and slings it on his shoulder, the weight of it seems heavier than it seems.

 

He looks behind, giving one last hopeful look and the manager smiles softly, “I’ll go inside first and put this on the carrier. Please follow me in two minutes tops.”

 

Renjun smiles to no one and pats his chest, “You have to be strong, Renjun. He will forgive you in the future.” He proceeds to the gates and walks carefully—each step signifies his decision and his heart.

 

 

“Huang Renjun!!” 

 

 

He stops his tracks and slowly faces the one who shouted his name. His heart is beating fast that he’s afraid of passing out and missing his flight. He turns around and sees the person that gives him the assurance that he’s now going to do well without worrying about anything. 

 

When their eyes meet, Renjun smiles.

 

 

 

 

_Planes waiting up for me right at gate twenty-three_

_There's a doorway to my dreams_

_I could go or I could stay_

_Should I change my life or miss my flight?_


End file.
